Laser microdissection (LMD) makes it possible to distinguish between relevant and non-relevant cells or tissues and enables the researcher to obtain homogeneous, ultra-pure samples from heterogeneous starting material. Researcher can selectively and routinely analyze regions of interest down to single cells to obtain results that are relevant, reproducible, and specific. The existing multi-user LMD system at University of Illinois Chicago (UIC) is housed and operated by Transdisciplinary Pathology Facility at Department of Pathology, College of Medicine, but a new system is needed, because: 1) the existing Leica AS LMD Laser Microdissection System is aging, and 2) is heavily used - serving the entire UIC campus. A dedicated LMD system is needed for 8 major NIH-funded projects as well as minor projects, some also NIH-funded, at UIC College of Dentistry. These investigators have much experience in LMD, but are stifled by the limitations of our existing system. A state-of-the-art LMD system will greatly facilitate the scientific progress of these research projects. Major user projects include: 1) biomarker identification for oral cancer progression and metastasis, 2) DNA damage checkpoint pathways in oral cancer and liver cancer, 3) dental enamel formation and evolution, 4) molecular analysis of stress impaired microbial clearance, 5) ameloblastin function in periodontal development and the periodontal ligament, 6) epithelial-connective tissue interactions and scar formation, 7) molecular mechanisms of serpins in oral cancer tumorgenesis, 8) molecular analysis of rhabdomyosarcoma.